


Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo (Happiness is just here)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [28]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Stop leering.”“Your eyes are closed. How can you tell I'm leering?”“Because I know you. Every time we have sex right before going to sleep your already challenged brain goes all mushy and when you wake up you’re all touchy-feely.”





	Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo (Happiness is just here)

**Title:** Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo (Happiness is just here)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.498

 **Prompt:[107\. Think of me](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [6 – Wearing each other’s clothes](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Kiss Diary.

 

If Yuya had been able to choose how to spend the rest of his life, he probably would’ve have chosen something very similar to that particular moment.

He was lying in bed, next to Yuri, the younger still asleep; he was naked, the sheet barely covering his small frame, his mouth open and his breathing heavy and regular.

Yuya rolled on his side to get a better look at him, a smile spontaneously appearing on his face.

He was beautiful, and it was at moments like this that Yuya regretted all the choices he had made in the past leading to be an idol, all the obligations he had preventing him from just spending the rest of his life in that bed with the man he loved.

He was debating with himself whether it was worth risking to touch him – the chance of having his hand bitten off was quite high – when he heard Yuri grunting.

“Stop leering.” he muttered, his voice heavy with sleep and partially muffled by the pillow.

“Your eyes are closed. How can you tell I'm leering?” Yuya replied, stretching an arm to flick his nose.

Yuri winced, annoyed, and made a scene of gathering all of his strengths, pulling up al slowly opening his eyes.

“Because I know you.” he said, squinting to try and adjust to the light. “Every time we have sex right before going to sleep your already challenged brain goes all mushy and when you wake up you’re all touchy-feely.” he explained, turning to look at him. “Did I paint a precise picture?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yuya chuckled, moving toward him and bringing an arm around his shoulders.

“Perfect.” he murmured, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Good morning.” he murmured against his skin, and now Chinen finally smiled.

“’Morning.” he replied, giving in to the elder’s embrace. “What time is it?”

“Nine. You can't accuse me of depriving you of sleep. Besides, we can wallow in bed for a while longer. We don’t have to go to the studios for another couple of hours.”

“That’s awesome.” Yuri stretched his arms, rolling into Yuya’s embrace, pulling the sheets on top of himself. “Though it would’ve been better if I didn’t have to leave this bed for the whole day.”

“Preaching to the choir here.” Yuya replied, smirking and pulling him closer. “Of course we could also have breakfast. You might not remember, but I happen to make a killer tamagoyaki.” he teased, kissing behind the younger’s ear.

“I should be retarded not to remember. That’s basically the only breakfast food you give me when I sleep over, aside from coffee.” he mocked him. “You’re so lucky I enjoy the company.” he added then, smiling.

“Fine, fine.” Yuya sat up, stretching. “So, I’ll go make the only food I manage to cook for breakfast. You’re welcome to join whenever you please.” he said, grabbing his sweats and wearing them, heading to the door.

“I’ll join you when it’s going to be ready. Need I remind you that the only thing I manage to make for breakfast is having it out?” Yuri joked. “Holler when you’re done. I’ll be here, lazing.”

And Yuya stepped out of the room, throwing one last gaze at him, careful not to make it last long enough to be accused again of being mushy.

He reached the kitchen and focused on the eggs and coffee, trying to make it as quick as possible. His time alone with Yuri was already limited, he wasn’t particularly inclined to waste any of it cooking.

Once everything was set on the table he called the younger; and he really tried to restrain himself, but when he saw him walk through the door he couldn’t help the open smile that appeared on his face.

“I knew I shouldn’t have.” Yuri muttered, shaking his head and collapsing on one of the chairs around the table.

Yuya reached for him, brushing his hand down his shoulder. The younger – by choice he was sure, rather than necessity – was wearing the white shirt Yuya had discarded on the bedroom’s armchair the night before. It was well larger than his size, but in Yuya’s eyes it fitted him perfectly.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” he murmured, chuckling. “Aren't we feeling romantic, this morning?”

Yuri did his best to put on a disgusted face, but it resulted quite funny according to Yuya.

“It’s not romanticism. It was closer and I'm tired. And anyway, it’s wider than my clothes and I wanted to be comfortable.” he explained, trying not to blush.

Yuya chuckled, then he pulled his chair closer to sit in front of his boyfriend, leaning toward him to press their lips together.

“I _could_ buy you oversized clothes to wear home.” he murmured against his mouth. “But I think I’ll just let you keep wearing my stuff instead.”

Yuri groaned, which only added up to his amusement.

“You’ve got weird kinks.” he muttered, but it would’ve been more effective if that hadn't been his excuse for basically everything Yuya told him.

“Absolutely not. It doesn’t turn me on in the slightest.” Yuya rebutted, crossing his arms and getting a better look at him, as to confirm it to himself. “No, I just like to see it. You know, the way my clothes fit on you is the only reason why I’m glad I'm so much bigger. It’s nice.” he explained, the smile never leaving his face.

Yuri attacked his breakfast, hoping that having his mouth full was going to end the conversation.

It was quite naïve of him to think that.

“One of these days” Yuya went on, sipping his coffee. “I should just let you go out with something of mine on. That would truly make my day.” he suggested, teasing Yuri, who in turn kept his eyes low on the plate, trying his best to ignore him. “I would suggest the opposite, but I figure the most you could lend to me would be a scarf. I wouldn’t mind, though. It would still mean I’d get to carry your scent with me the whole day.” he lowered his head to try and meet Yuri’s gaze, but the younger averted his eyes. “Oh, come on Yuri! Just indulge me a little bit!” he whined, and the younger actually had to make an effort not to smile.

“Fine, Yuya.” he agreed, putting the chopsticks down and his arms on the table, looking dead serious. “I love wearing your clothes. It makes me feel as if you’re always on me, which is something you should already know I enjoy. It’s got your damn scent on and I love it.” he paused, looking incredibly annoyed. “Are you happy now?” he hissed.

Yuya was floored for the younger’s outburst, but he made sure to recover fast, before Yuri could choose to punch him for having brought him to that point.

“Oh.” was all he managed to say at first. “So you actually _did_ wake up more romantic today.”

“Don’t push it, Takaki.” Yuri said between clenched teeth, trying to finish eating his breakfast. Chopsticks mid-air, though, he looked at him again. “Oh, I almost forgot. I also like the idea that next time you’re going to wear this shirt you’re going to think of me. So please, just do that.”

Yuya looked even more astonished, amazed almost.

“I was planning to.” he said, staring at him. “I might not wash it at all to keep your smell on it.”

“That’s plain disgusting.” Yuri cared to inform him. “I’ll put it in the washing machine as soon as I’ll take it off. Don’t get any weird ideas.”

Yuya chuckled, nodding.

“Fine, fine.” he smirked. “But I'm definitely wearing your scarf to work. And you’re wearing mine.”

Yuri grimaced.

“We basically live with the guys. They’re going to know we’re wearing each other’s scarves.” he complained.

“Your point being?” Yuya arched his eyebrows, in such an innocent expression that Yuri couldn’t find it in him to tell him he didn’t want to pass for a teen-age girl at her first crush.

“Fine. I’ll wear your scarf.” he conceded.

Yuya got up, content, and leant down, wrapping his arms around Yuri.

“You like to pretend you’re not, but you’re a really good boyfriend.” he murmured in his ear, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck.

Yuri sighed, taking a hand to the back of his head to keep him just there.

“And you like to pretend you are, but you’re a really bad example of man.” he mocked him, but by the ticklish chuckle on his skin he knew Yuya wasn’t about to get mad at that comment.

So he was going to wear his scarf to work.

Yamada was going to have a field day for that.

But for once Yuri was just going to take it; the things one had to do, to have their boyfriend think of them.


End file.
